Piper McLean
Piper McLean is the demigod daughter of Aphrodite (the Greek Goddess of Beauty and Love) and the actor Tristan McLean, the counselor of Cabin 10 at Camp Half-Blood, the former girlfriend of Jason Grace and one of the main characters of the 2010-2014 Greco-Roman book series The Heroes of Olympus. About Backstory Piper was born to Aphrodite and Tristan McLean (a man of Cherokee descent) fifteen years before the events of the series. Sometime after Piper's birth, Aphrodite left to return to her godly duties, leaving her daughter in Tristan's care. Piper later lost her grandfather Tom to lung cancer, as Tristan was unable to pay for treatment. Tristan eventually started an acting career and his most well-known role was in a Greek mythology film called King of Sparta. Piper helped her father practice for his role by researching the Greek myths. However, due to his career, Tristan was unable to spend much time with Piper. ''The Heroes of Olympus'' The Lost Hero: Piper is one the heroes in the second Camp Half-Blood book series, the Heroes of Olympus. She is one of the seven heroes and a daughter of Aphrodite. She has false memories of dating her boyfriend Jason, learns she's a demigod and goes to a place called Camp Half-Blood. She soon goes on a quest with Leo Valdez and Jason Grace. Along the way, she must also save her father, and with a mission gone successful, she soon becomes the camp counselor of Cabin Ten. The Son of Neptune: Piper doesn't show up in the Son of Neptune past a recording and several references to her character. During this time she and her team were finishing up the Argo II to help save Percy Jackson in the Roman camp. The Mark of Athena: Piper is one of the protagonists of the Mark of Athena, and together with her team she helps out in any way she can. The House of Hades: Piper is one of the main protagonists in the House of Hades. She helps save Percy and Annabeth from Tartarus. The Blood of Olympus: In the Blood of Olympus, Piper is one of the heroes that help defeat Gaea and saves the world. ''The Trials of Apollo'' Piper appears in the third book "The Burning Maze" where her and Tristan's home in Malibu becomes repossed by Triumvate Holdings (a trio of Rome's worst emperors). She along with Jason (now Piper's ex-boyfriend) helps Apollo and Meg McCaffrey battle one of the emperors: Caligula, who wishes to become the new sun god by taking Apollo's powers with the help of a sorceress named Medea (whom Piper and Jason encountered in "The Lost Hero"). Much to Piper's sadness, Jason dies fighting Caligula. Piper avenges Jason by killing Medea and says to her "I'd tell you to say hello to Jason for me, but he'll be in Elysium. You... won't." Gallery Piper McLean.jpg|Piper wielding Katoropis Trivia *Piper is a vegetarian. This was resulted after driving past a meat-processing plant in Chino when she was younger. *Piper got her name from her grandfather Tom, who heard her crying and noted that she had a strong voice and believed that she would one day master all Cherokee songs. *In "The Burning Maze", Piper mentions that she has a cousin in Tahlequah who is a blowpipe champion. Category:Percy Jackson Heroes Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:Book Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Female Category:Warriors Category:Strong-Willed Category:Nurturer Category:Damsels Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Fighter Category:Protectors